Pep Rally Madness
by Blame-it-on-the-penguins
Summary: your favorite greasers get in trouble help ot the school with a pep rally. *Chapter 5 is up*
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, new story written by Rockelle, Angel and Rina. Ok first so no one gets confused this is the deal, Two-Bit has a sister named Angel, Dally has a sister named Rockelle and Steve has a sister named Sabrina, Rockelle and Steve are dating, Angel is dating Dallas, and Rina is with Soda, We don't own anyone you know and vice versa. Oh and all the guys are still in school  
  
  
  
  
  
"Guys hurry up the principal is gonna be here soon come on." Pony said looking around the corner keeping watch.  
  
"Were almost don't just shut up before someone hears you." Dallas hissed stepping back to admire his work. Across the lockers was painted a naked girl.  
  
"Nice work." A voice came from behind them.  
  
"Thanks I'm glad you like Oh Shit." Dallas said turning around face to face with the principal.  
  
"Guys would you come with me?" He asked motioning for them to follow. Once in his office he closed the door.  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you boys, you know better than to vandalize school property." Dallas sighed and sat back in his seat.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your parents."  
  
(A/N this is just to show each parents reaction.)  
  
*Darry*  
  
I was at work when I was told I had a phone call.  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
"No, they say it's about the boys." I groaned and came down off the roof.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Curtis?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"This is Mr.Dick, principal at Nowhere High School."  
  
"I have Ponyboy and Sodapop in my office"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"They were caught spray painting a naked woman on the school lockers with a few friends"  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"I need you to come down here." I groaned  
  
"I'm on my way" I looked at the guys I was working with and told them I had to go.  
  
* Mrs. Mathews *  
  
"Mrs. Mathews, this is Mr. Dick at Nowhere High. I have Two-Bit here in my office."  
  
"Oh, Lord. What did he do now?"  
  
"He spray painted a naked woman on the lockers with some friends of his."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can Mr. Dick."  
  
* Mr. Cade *  
  
"Mr. Cade, this is Mr. Dick principal at Nowhere High. Johnny is here in my office."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He was caught spray painting a naked woman on the lockers with some from friends of his."  
  
"Mr. Cade we need you to come down to the school."  
  
"Naw do whatever the hell u want to the boy. He deserves it" I said before hanging up the phone.  
  
* Mr. Dick *  
  
"Hes a very unpleasant man, now who's next? Ahh Mr. Randle.  
  
* Mr. Randle *  
  
"Mr. Randall, this is Mr. Dick, principal at Nowhere High. I have your son Steve here in my office."  
  
"Oh god what did he do this time?"  
  
"He was caught spray painting a naked woman on the lockers. We need you to come down here."  
  
"Hey that's my boy."  
  
"Mr. Randle. Could you please come down here? You're son is in quite a bit of trouble."  
  
"Yea sure I'll be down there soon."  
  
* Back in the office *  
  
"Do you boys realize how much trouble you're in?" Dallas leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I could really care less but I bet you're about to tell us?"  
  
"Dallas that attitude will not help you on any circumstances."  
  
"As you probably know, your parents will be here shortly for a conference on your behavior."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for chapter one, the next one will be when their parents come in, and there was a lot of talking in this one, Please review and no flames unless you have ideas. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok next chapter, here we go you know who we own.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Darry's POV)  
  
I sighed as I made my way into the main office.  
  
"Hi, I'm here for Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis." I said to the receptionist.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "That way, Sir," she said  
  
I rolled my eyes back and went into her office. I felt like I was the one in trouble, for some reason  
  
"Mr. Curtis, glad you could make it. Too bad about the circumstances of which you are here though."  
  
"Yeah...I'm missing work." I replied glaring at the boys  
  
Pony gulped and Soda grinned  
  
"That's not working this time, Sodapop," I said sternly  
  
"Damn," Soda muttered.  
  
Right then Mrs. Mathews entered  
  
(Two-Bit's POV)  
  
"Hiya, Mom!" Two-Bit said happily  
  
"Smile, now. You won't later." She said.  
  
"But I'm your angel, member, Mom?"  
  
"Nice try."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Not another word, Keith" I groaned and slumped down in my chair  
  
The room was silent when Mr. Randle came in. Steve just sat there and tried his best to look ashamed and scared.  
  
  
  
(Steve's POV)  
  
"Was the woman hot?" Mr.Randle asked.  
  
"Yeah. She was babe!" Dally said.  
  
"Good work then, Son," Mr. Randle said.  
  
"Wanna see?" Dally asked getting up  
  
"Sure, after the conference." Dallas grinned and sat back down.  
  
Dick cleared his throat. Steve no longer looked ashamed or scared.  
  
"Yes?" Two-Bit asked smiling.  
  
Mrs. Mathews glared at Two-Bit. He shut up and looked at his feet.  
  
"They have vandalized school property" Mr. Dick said tapping his fingers on his desk.  
  
"So we are gonna come up with a punishment to suit the crime"  
  
"Like what?" Darry asked  
  
"Well since they did something to destroy the school, they will now help it."  
  
"Ok, how?" Mrs. Matthews asked.  
  
The boys gulped. "Give it to us straight, doc!" Two-Bit said overdramatically  
  
"I'm going to put you on the pep rally committee."  
  
"All of us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who else is on the committee?" Pony asked  
  
"Rockelle Winston, Sabrina Randle, and Angel Matthews" Mr. Dick replied.  
  
"So pretty much we're working with our sisters?" Steve asked  
  
"Yes. Pretty much, Mr. Randle. Wipe that smirk off your face, Matthews!"  
  
"Sorry it's just so funny!"  
  
"How so?" Mr. Dick asked.  
  
"We're working with our sisters!" All the adults looked at Two-Bit still not understanding. He stopped smiling. "Nevermind..."  
  
"When does the committee meet?" Asked Darry  
  
"After school."  
  
"Everyday?"  
  
"Yes. Everyday."  
  
"What time does it end?"  
  
"5:30."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"So is this over?" Mr. Randle asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir. You're all free to go."  
  
"Nice. Now lets see this hot chick on the locker." Steve grinned and led his dad down the hall.  
  
"Here she is." Steve said.  
  
Mr. Randle whistled. "Good job!"  
  
"Thanks." Dally replied admiring his work.  
  
"I think it sucks." A girls voice came from behind Dally and he turned to see Steve's sister Rina standing there with Angel and Rockelle.  
  
"Well, this mural, got us put on the Pep-rally committee with you. Still think it sucks?"  
  
"On second thought, its great," Rockelle said, smiling at Steve  
  
"Well son I'm gonna head home, I want you and Rina home by 6:30. That gives you an hour after your meeting.  
  
"No problem dad." Steve replied as the gang walked off towards the gym.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for now, please review 


	3. Chapter 3

You know who we own  
  
  
  
*Rina's POV*  
  
"Okay lets get this meeting started," I said as I clapped my hands.  
  
"C'mon Rina! Lets do something fun!" Two-Bit said.  
  
"Shut up Two-Bit, we gotta figure out what were gonna do for the pep rally first, just hold on a minute." As if on cue, Soda's ex-girlfriend Sandy walked in.  
  
"Oh, God, no! What did I do wrong?" Soda exclaimed.  
  
"Members only." Angel said to Sandy  
  
"Yea Sandy so get lost."  
  
"Is it a crime to want to join the pep rally committee?" Sandy asked innocently as she batted her eyes at Soda.  
  
"For you? Yes."  
  
"Yeah this committee is full," Rockelle snapped.  
  
"Bye Bye Sandy." I said waving my hand for her to leave.  
  
"All of them just joined today." Sandy said looking at the guys  
  
"We're being punished. Save yourself Sandy!" Two-Bit cried. Dally then slapped him.  
  
"I was kidding, Christ, Dally!"  
  
"Go away, Sandy!" Soda said  
  
"I swear I'll get a restraining order."  
  
"Now, baby, why would you do that?"  
  
"Cause you're annoying!" Steve yelled  
  
"Steve's right Sandy now go away we are trying to have a meeting here."  
  
"But--" I held up my hand to stop her  
  
"LEAVE!" we all yelled.  
  
Sandy pouted before turning around and running out the door.  
  
"I hate that Bitch." I muttered before turning my attention back to the group  
  
"Now where were we?"  
  
"Ideas for pep rally," Rocky said.  
  
"And I got a great one," Dally said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What's that Dallas?"  
  
"Well we all hate Sandy, right?" we all agreed  
  
"Well we get some silly string and some paint......."  
  
"Oooooooooh I like where Dally is going with this one," Soda said.  
  
"And mess up the school again? That's why you guys are in here to begin with."  
  
"No! We mess up Sandy," Dally and Soda said together.  
  
"Hey we don't mind being here." Two-Bit said  
  
"So what do you guys propose we do to Sandy then?"  
  
"Spray silly string on her and dump paint on her."  
  
"We can't just throw stuff on here, it has to be something that has to do with school spirit"  
  
"I vote for school colors!" Johnny said  
  
"That could work."  
  
"Yeah then we all say, 'Sandy got spirit yes she do! Sandy got spirit! How about you?' " Said Ponyboy  
  
"I think Pony here has a bit too much school spirit but ok. Now we just have to plan how to make a whole pep rally out of that." I replied rolling my eyes at Pony  
  
Ponyboy's ears turned red and he shrunk down in his seat  
  
"Aww..." Angel said picking on Pony.  
  
Rockelle walked over and messed up his hair.  
  
"Its okay, kid." He glared at her  
  
"Sorry, Pon, just trying to cheer ya up," Rocky said. He fixed his hair  
  
I cleared my throat  
  
"Can we please get back to the meeting now?"  
  
"Yeah, lets stop picking on Pony," said Soda  
  
"Thank you Soda." I said flashing him a smile  
  
"Hey, I was trying to make him feel better!"  
  
"So, Stevie, got any ideas?" Rocky asked.  
  
Steve smiled at Rocky.  
  
"Yeah but its got nothing to do with this meeting," he said  
  
"Shut up Steve, What about a raffle though? The winner gets to come up and do a special stunt in front of the school, Sandy could win. That way we get money for the school and pay back at Sandy at the same time" Rocky pouted at me for stopping the flirting between her and my brother but smiled at my idea  
  
"So how could we do the raffle?"  
  
"um.......Angel usually has some good ideas. Got any ideas, Babe?" Dally asked.  
  
"And guys not selling yourselves."  
  
"Why not?" Two-Bit whined  
  
"We wouldn't make any money off of you, Mathews," said Soda  
  
Two-Bit pouted. "You saying you wouldn't buy a Raffle for one of us?"  
  
"I would!" Rocky said looking at Steve  
  
"Well I would for one of you, but I'm not saying who."  
  
"Ditto" Angel replied.  
  
"Well I know who you two want but I guess I'll be nice and shut my mouth," Rocky said.  
  
"Thank you Rocky. I'd die if soda.... oops" My hand flew to my mouth.  
  
"How about girl's auction guys and guys auction girls." I sighed as someone started talking taking everyone's mind off my little outburst.  
  
"That's a good idea, but what would we auction ourselves to do?"  
  
"Um, personal love slaves. Guys like that," Dally said.  
  
"Correction, bro. You like that," Rocky said.  
  
"Um, how bout we each come up with our own little thing" Angel answered.  
  
"How about whoever pays the highest for one of us will get to come down with that person during the pep rally. You know Sandy will pay big bucks for Soda."  
  
"What's Sandy gonna do?"  
  
"She'll come down with Soda during the pep rally and we'll arrange some kind of stunt where we attack her with paint and stuff"  
  
"So, what are we going to do for the winners?"  
  
"Each winner gets one date with the girl or guy they bid on"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok everyone, now that we have that settled we need to go over the order of events. How about cheerleaders, Mr. Dick's speech... auction, football coach and team, Band, then the cheerleaders again and end with the auction winner?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Ok then, lets go start setting up the Auditorium for the auction tomorrow"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that it, what did ya think?? Please review. All flames will be used to toast marshmallows. 


	4. Chapter 4

You know who we own, this is Rina and I just stood around looking pretty while they came up with how to start this =) now on with the story Oh, the girls belong to all of us, depending on who it is, and Fluffy the penguin belongs to me, he's the mascot, Oh and the prices in the auction? You have to remember that it cost a lot less for stuff back then,  
  
  
  
*Rocky's POV*  
  
"Dallas, what the hell are you doing?" I asked my crazy brother.  
  
"Trying to get a date." He answered looking at Angel, grinning.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Get your date later. We gotta get the show on the road before Mr. Dick gets pissed. You're already in trouble."  
  
"Hold on. I think I might almost have it!"  
  
I sighed. Dally Winston listens to nobody why should it be different when it's his sister bossing him around? "Fine. Whatever, Dal."  
  
Dally turned to Angel, "So what do you say? Tonight sound good?"  
  
Angel smiled. She's going to say yes you idiot just pick her up and go! I wanted to scream.  
  
"Later you two Back to work" Rina yelled  
  
"7:00," Dally said as he backed away from Angel.  
  
Angel smiled at Dally and then frowned at Rina.  
  
"What? You guys can flirt on your own time we have to get this done."  
  
A few minutes later we were commanded to take our places so we could get this thing over with.  
  
"Hey, there's Sandy. Front and center," said Pony grinning. "This is gonna be great."  
  
The cheerleaders did a cheer and then made a pyramid with Fluffy, the penguin, on top.  
  
Fluffy did a flip off the top of the pyramid and all the cheerleaders fell, leading to hysterical laughter.  
  
Nobody paid attention to Mr. Dick's speech because the seniors were too busy yelling "freshmen suck!" and the freshmen were yelling, "seniors suck!" back at them.  
  
As the football team walked across the stage, they received catcalls from all the cheerleaders. No one else. They came out grunting and yelling as the cheerleaders cheered  
  
"I don't know what they see in a bunch of guys who touch each others butts." Rina said disgusted  
  
*Rina's POV*  
  
I walked out on the stage and cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Ok everyone, time for the auction, we have 6 guys today and we'll be bidding on who gets a date with them, the highest bidder of each person will get a date with the person they bid on, and the highest over all bidder will get a special surprise with that person at the pep rally."  
  
I looked over at Sandy as her eyes lit up. I wonder how much dough she's willing to spend to be humiliated? I thought as I walked off stage.  
  
"Soda, Sandy's out there in the front, we'll send you up last ok?" I asked walking up to him before I had to begin the auction  
  
"Ok." I smiled and walked back out on stage as Two-Bit walked out and did flips across the stage.  
  
I grinned at Two-bit 'Here's two-Bit Mathews, he's got a great sense of humor and loves people, lets start the bidding at $1"  
  
"$1!" called some random chick in the audience.  
  
"ok we have a dollar do I have 2?"  
  
"$1.50"  
  
"$2!"  
  
"$2.50!"  
  
"$3.00!"  
  
I looked over at Two-bit who was grinning wider and wider at the numbers went up  
  
"$3.01"  
  
"$3.50!"  
  
"$4.00!"  
  
"$4 going once.....twice..... sold for $4" Two-Bit grinned as Jessie came up and took his arm walking with him off stage.  
  
The auction went on about the same, with the guys selling for different amounts to different people.  
  
Pony went for $3 to Renee along with Johnny who went to some greaser girl. Dallas went for 5 to Angel who already had a date planned with him, while Steve went for 4.50 to Rockelle who couldn't help but join the bidding. Soon it was Sodas turn.  
  
All the girls started screaming as Soda walked out, I bit my lip, I hated not being able to bid on him but I guess it's for the best  
  
"Now its time to auction off this sexy guy known as Sodapop Curtis. Let's start the bidding for a dollar. Do I hear a dollar?"  
  
"$5.00" Sandy yelled  
  
My mouth dropped, 5 already? "We have 5 do I hear 6?"  
  
"$5.50"  
  
Sandy frowned and dug through her purse "$10.00" She yelled glaring at the girl trying to out bid her  
  
"11.50!"  
  
"$15!"  
  
"$16.00"  
  
"$20, bitch, he's mine!" Sandy yelled.  
  
I looked at Soda shocked '$20' I mouthed quietly to him and he shrugged  
  
"Oh, YOU did NOT just call me a bitch! $23.00!!"  
  
"$30!" The other girl pouted cause she ran out of money and her dad cut up her credit cards and checks.  
  
I looked back at Soda and shrugged "Sold to Sandy for $30" 


	5. Chapter 5

You know who we own. No Penguins were hurt in the making of this fic...  
  
  
  
"And Sandy, since you paid the most out of all the other girls you get a special treat. Why don't you come on up here and find out what it is?" Sandy's eyes lit up as she ran over to Soda  
  
"So, what's my treat, Soda?" Sandy asked flirtatiously  
  
"You'll have to wait till tomorrow."  
  
Sandy pouted and batted her eyelashes. "Please, Baby," she said.  
  
"Okay, Sandy. Just for you. Go sit down in that chair and wait," Soda said sweetly.  
  
"Ok." She exclaimed, overly cheerful.  
  
Sandy went and sat in the metal chair, smiling like a cheerleader.  
  
We all looked at one another and winked. We all pulled out our cans of black and white silly string and covered her with it.  
  
Sandy got up and shrieked. Soda, trying to hold back his laughter, ran to Sandy.  
  
"Just sit down, Babe, its okay." Sandy was red in the face but sat down again anyway. She always listens to Soda.  
  
Two-Bit, being the little sneak he is went behind Sandy and dumped a huge bucket of water on her. She was speechless until she whimpered.  
  
Hey who put ice cubes in there?" two-Bit asked looking at the little cubes that had gone flying across the floor. Rina rocked back on her heals and grinned.  
  
"Beats me, but it wasn't me."  
  
"Sure it wasn't you, and I'm a straight A student, now where's the other part of her surprise." Two-Bit asked looking around behind the bleachers where Rina's was standing  
  
"Right there." She replied pointing to the rest of the gang who was gathering around Sandy  
  
From every angle, feathers flew and stuck to Sandy's cold, wet skin  
  
"Congratulations Sandy, your special surprise, mascot for a day." Soda said adding the finishing touch, a yellow beak on Sandy's red face  
  
Sandy started crying and ran out of the gym  
  
Everyone were laughing hysterically. Mr. Dick grabbed the microphone. "Pep Rally over. Go back to class."  
  
He then turned to the gang. "Meeting, my office, NOW!"  
  
("Special meeting" w/ Mr. Dick)  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you children" Mr. Dick said pacing back and forth in his office  
  
"The student body loved it, though."  
  
Rocky was slightly pale. She was used to getting in trouble but not like this. She had a fear of authority but she talked back anyway.  
  
"Well there was one student body that left in tears because of it."  
  
"She deserved it though," Rockelle protested.  
  
"And whys that?"  
  
"We've never liked her and she's never liked us."  
  
"That's still no reason to humiliate her in front of the whole school."  
  
"But it was school-spirited."  
  
Rocky and Johnny and Ponyboy slid down in their chairs.  
  
"That's no excuse, you paraded that poor girl out in front of the school and made a fool of her just because you didn't like her."  
  
"Maybe we should just shut up," Rocky muttered.  
  
"No maybe you shouldn't shut up until I hear a GOOD reason for why you would do that to someone"  
  
"If someone else would've won we would've done the same thing to them. So it wasn't just because we didn't like her.:"  
  
"Chill, Sis," Dally said. "Look, Dick...." Mr. Dick glared at Dally. "Sorry, Rich...she's screwed Sodapop over and we wanted revenge."  
  
"Sir everything we used can be removed by washing it off, so its not like we ruined her clothes or anything." Rina said trying to keep from laughing at the thought of Sandy in tears  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Hey all profits from the auction are going to the school so what is the big deal?"  
  
"Well still, that poor girl paid all the money only to end up being embarrassed, I think you all owe her an apology." Mr. Dick said leading Sandy into her office still in tears.  
  
"We don't owe that bitch shit." Rina yelled standing up 


End file.
